Life was simpler before
by head.chantal
Summary: An argument and an accident result in some major changes for the people at the SGC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill has been married to Colonel Samantha 'Sam' Carter just over a year and are expecting their first child (Sam is about thirty five weeks pregnant with twin boys).**

**Colonel Albert Reynolds has been married to Doctor Janet Fraiser for two years and they have an eighteen month old daughter Georgian together.**

**Colonel Cameron 'Cam' Mitchell is engaged to Doctor Caroline Lamb {SG8 the leading off world medical team}.**

**Doctor Daniel Jackson has been dating Vala Mal Doran for nine months.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the fateful words had left Daniels mouth Samantha O'Neill knew what the effect would be and sure enough Vala had grabbed her purse and was gone in a flash.<p>

It had taken her friend a moment to realise what had happened before he sprang up and was running after her calling her name.

"Things are never simple with those two" Jack muttered from where he sat next to his wife.

Any reply was cut off by the sound of screeching tires followed by a woman's horrified scream. Instinctively Sam, Jack and Cam shot from their seats and ran out to see what the commotion was all about.

Nothing could have prepared the air force officers for what greeted them. A white Jeep grand Cherokee sat in the middle of the road an it's wind shield shattered in a circular pattern, a woman screaming her head off and a crumpled form laid awkwardly on the road.

Stepping in to general mode Jack immediately took charge "Sam check the causality, Mitchell try and calm her down and I'll call it in".

They moved quickly Jack pulled out his cell while Cam went to lead the woman over to sit on a garden wall.

Kneeling down to immobilise the casualties neck Sam had to suppress the bile rising in her throat "Jack it's Daniel" she called.

The operator had just picked up and was asking what service he required "police" he said before answering the questions.

* * *

><p>HALF AN HOUR LATER<p>

Jack clambered into the back of the ambulance alongside the collared and boarded Daniel who was unconscious and covered in blood. A police officer slammed the door and gave it a good thump signalling the driver he was good to go. Neither of the paramedics were happy about the general's insistence they head for the Cheyenne mountain complex.

It felt like an eternity for Jack when in actual fact it was less than half an hour before they rolled to a stop at the NORAD entrance.

The doors open to reveal Janet and her team waiting with a trolley "ok lads we'll take it over from here, leave your details with the guards and we'll get your equipment back to you" she said as her team began to move the young archaeologist.

As soon as he was on the trolley and the railings white coats enveloped them and they disappeared though the security doors.

* * *

><p>A LITTLE WHILE LATER<p>

Cam walked and Sam waddled silently into the gallery above intensive care room where Jack sat in a hard plastic chair.

"Where's Jackson" Cam asked looking down to the empty room while Sam went to sit next to her husband.

"Theatre...their...trying to...to stop...his internal bleeding" the normally composed general stuttered.

The words barely left his mouth as the door opened emitting Janet still in her operating scrubs.

"Janet" Sam said noticing her friend's solemn expression causing her to fear the worst.

"I'm not going to lie its really bad this time. He's got a deep head laceration, fractured skull, epidural bleed, several broken ribs, collapsed lung, ruptured spleen, bruised kidneys, fractured spine and a broken leg".

She stopped for a minute to glance down at her team who were hooking him up to the numerous monitoring machines.

"For a normal person these injuries are serious but then you factor in Daniels history I'm worried his body won't cope with this".

"You mean the fact that he has an entire filing cabinet drawer in archives dedicated to his medical history" Jack asked.

She nodded solemnly "Landry's delayed Daedalus' return to Pegasus so they can scan for her signal. Albert beamed up shortly after arriving back and will be the one to speak with Vala".

* * *

><p>Reynolds paced the bridge still in his desert battle dress his tired muscles complaining after all he'd just spent the past week on a humid desert planet sleeping on a uneven stone floor while he babysat a bunch of geologists. He'd been looking forward to a hot shower, a pair of clean sand-less clothes, and curly up beside his wife on his memory foam mattress.<p>

"We've got her sir, a motel in Colorado" Marks called from his position at the navigational console.

"Thank you Marks, Colonel you ready to beam down".

"I guess so" the words had no sooner left his mouth than he found himself in a cheap motel room, Vala sat on the bed crying.

"So he's too cowardly to follow me himself so he sent someone who's in no mood to take my crap" she snapped violently wiping her eyes noticing the fact he was still in his off world gear.

It took all of Reynolds self-restraint and training not to lose his temper with her "my wife sent me" he said trying to keep his cool.

"Typical Daniel go running to Janet whenever his ego gets a bruising" her voice dripped with venom.

He closed his eyes taking a steadying breath "he did try to follow you Vala, he got as far as the middle of the road outside the O'Neill's".

"Then he thought better of it I suppose".

"NO VALA THEN HE GOT HIT BY A CAR" he screamed finally losing his temper.

"What" she said her defensive beginning to waver slightly.

"Some women was yelling at her boyfriend on the phone and didn't see him run out into the road after you" his tone softening.

"Can I see him" she asked breaking down.

He just nodded as he clasped the talk button on his radio "Daedalus' two to beam up".

As soon as they were on the bridge Marks jumped to hyper speed and in no time at all they were dropping out again.

* * *

><p>The pager clipped to Janet's pocket burst to life lighting up like the proverbial Christmas tree and began emitting an ear splitting screech. Silencing the horrendous sound she glanced at the simple four letter message 'HERE' and understood completely.<p>

"I've got to step out for a moment Larne, but I'll be back in a moment" she said to the specialist ICU doctor who simply nodded.

She hurried down to her office just as the white light of Asgard beams spilled out of her office.

"Well done sweetie, Daniels in ICU one, I took the courtesy of borrowing a camp bed from stores and setting it up in his room. Now if you don't mind I'm going to practise what I preach and get some rest" she said stepping into her husband's warm embrace.

"What he needs you" Vala spluttered upset that her friend would abandon Daniel in his hour of need.

"I'm no used to him sleep deprived, I've done everything I can for him for the moment. He's got Doctor Larne with him the only thing she doesn't know about intensive care is how to deal with the relatives".

"That's an understatement McKay seems like a charmer compared to her" Reynolds said yawning.

"Thanks for the warning" Vala said as she flew out of the office hair flapping behind her.

"What's that you got there" he asked referring to the small cardboard box Janet had just picked up of her desk.

"Something to make sure we both get the sleep we need" she said taking his hand and tugging him out thinking about how much her old friend Charlotte Larne had changed since their time at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

As Vala entered the room she offered a curt nod to the young woman dressed in royal blue scrubs sat at a desk in the corner who looked up briefly from her work. Crossing the room she threw herself into the uncomfortable plastic chair at Daniels side and gently slid her hand into his.

She barely had time to register the sound of an office chair being pushed back before the young doctor was at the end of the bed picking up Daniels chart.

Vala watched intently as the medic completed her checks making a note of his blood pressure, breathing, pulse, temperature, blood saturation levels and the equipment read outs.

Something about the five foot eight slender built doctor with blue eyes and long brown hair seemed strangely familiar.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Jack (the ranking officer on the base) stumbled bleary eyed into the gate room trying to think of a logical reason why the gate would be activating at this late hour.

"What's going on sergeant" he asked trying to suppress a yawn as a contingent of armed marines flooded the room below.

"Receiving IDC…its Atlantis sir".

"Open the iris and give them the green light" the tired commander replied as he headed for the stairs.

Jack came to a stop in the middle of the marines as Colonel John Sheppard, Major Evan Lorne and Doctor Rodney McKay emerged through the event horizon. The two air force officers carrying a large wooden crate.

"What do you want" the short tempered general barked worn down from worry.

"We've found an interesting device off world but we need Doctor Jackson to translate the manual" McKay babbled.

Sheppard and Lorne both noticed the change in the senior officer's posture and naturally grew concerned.

"Sir is something wrong" Sheppard asked.

"Go see for yourself he's in ICU one, now if that's all I'm going back to bed" he said turning and stumbling out.

* * *

><p>Sheppard and Lorne gently placed the crate on the ramp relieved to finally put the heavy thing down.<p>

"This needs to go to Jackson' officer" Sheppard told the marines "and we need to go see what's in ICU one".

The group headed towards the infirmary at a brisk walk through corridors that they hadn't entered in years.

Several minutes later the three men entered the observation room above ICU room one. They found themselves unable to look away from the deathly pale archaeologist who looked so weak amongst the white sheets.

Suddenly the door through which they had just entered opened emitting the doctor who they'd just seen in the room below.

"A major you've done well for yourself Evan" she said grinning at him before pulling him into a rib cracking hug.

"I could say the same about you Charlotte, lead trauma consultant for the SGC" he said pulling back and holding her at arm's length.

Her laughter came to an abrupt halt as her eyes landed on Sheppard who was trying desperately to avoid her gaze.

"John" she said her voice becoming harsher as she addressed the man she'd loved and who'd just disappeared.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I left you like that but General O'Neill hardly gave me any time to get my affairs straight" he said.

Her laugh was strained "a note John a bloody note delivered by General O'Neill" she exploded before turning and storming out.

* * *

><p>"We need to have a serious talk later but right now I better go check she's ok" Lorne said before disappearing out the door.<p>

He found outside in the corridor with her forehead resting against the wall breathing heavily trying to pull her emotions into check.

"What's wrong" he asked coming to lean against to the wall next to her "and for both our sakes don't say nothing".

"You know me well enough to form a pretty good guess".

Closing his eyes Lorne took a deep breath "he was the mystery man that stole your heart".

"Hole in one, I've been rushed off my feet all afternoon how about I go bleep the on call ICU reg and we have a civilised adult conversation over some food" she said pushing off the wall.

"Sounds great...hang on is that civilian civilised or military civilised" he called after her retreating figure.

"We're military on a military base what do you think" she called back in a playful tone.

"Why did I even bother asking that question" he muttered to himself before heading back into the observation room.

"Sir doctor Larne requests that we all rendezvous with her in the mess for a civilised conversation".

John raised an eyebrow "I relaying on you to have my back in there major".

Lorne chuckled "don't I always sir don't I always, we better get going least least she thinks you've stood her up again".

John nodded following his second in command to the door "Rodney you coming".

"Huh pardon" the scientist asked glancing over at the two air force officers.

"We're going to the mess hall to get a bite to eat you coming" John repeated a little exasperated.

"Sure".

* * *

><p>After bleeping the on call registrar Larne had headed up to the officer's mess where she loaded her plate high with chicken salad before grabbing a oversized cup of fresh apple juice and a fruit salad.<p>

She carried the tray to a quiet table and sat down to wait and it wasn't long before the Atlantis trio sat down around her.

"So Charlie what's so important your willing to attempt a civilised conversation with me" John asked.

"I was recruited to be the trauma lead and off world medics for the Atlantis expedition. Seeing as your part of said expedition I figured it'd be best to patch things up" a smile playing across her smile.

About an hour of light conversation later Larne rose from her seat "now if you don't mind I'm going to turn in for the night".

* * *

><p>A WEEK LATER<p>

"Doctor Jackson your meant to be resting" Larne asked walking into the side room to find him surrounded by scrolls and notebooks.

"Doc you don't understand this is resting for Daniel" Jack whined from where he sat cradling Martin.

"You know what for once I'm not going to bother arguing just don't let Lam catch you especially as she's taking over your care".

"Are you going somewhere Doctor Larne" Vala asked from where the chair she'd hardly left in a week.

"Yes I'm returning to Atlantis with Sheppard, Lorne and McKay".

"What but we need you" Cam whined from where he sat eating Daniels jell-o.

"No Atlantis needs me".

"BUT".

"What am I chopped liver" Caroline asked from where she stood in the door way.

"Off course not sweetie".

"Ok now all that's cleared up I must take my leave of you, the last thing I need is to miss the Daedalus".


	3. Chapter 3

"Mam a ship just exited hyperspace" Chuck called glancing up from his computer.

"Raise the shields" Elizabeth yelled from the opposite side of them not wanting to take any risks what with her military commanders having gated to Earth a couple of weeks previously.

The computer in front of Chuck beeped alerting him to an incoming transmission "receiving IDC…its Daedalus mam".

"Lower the shield" Elizabeth ordered moving to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Mam, Major Marks wants to know where our new doctor's quarters are so he can beam her stuff directly there".

"I've assigned her the empty room next to Sheppard's" she replied turning just as four figures appeared in the gate room.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes taking a minute to recognise John, Lorne and Rodney in civilian clothes but their female companion also in civilian clothes was completely unknown to her.

"Welcome to Atlantis doctor Larne. I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir expedition leader and I see you've already met our military commanders and lead scientist".

"Yes, they made the journey here rather entertaining, would you mind if somebody showed me to my room. I'd really like to get settled in" Larne replied offering Elizabeth a warm smile.

"Off course you due to start work tomorrow, Colonel Sheppard we've assigned her the empty room next to yours".

* * *

><p>"This you" Sheppard said coming to stop outside a door "the top button opens the door, the middle locks it and the bottom closes it" he said demonstrating for her.<p>

Her face light up as she watched him waving his hand around "you want to entertain me while I unpack".

"With dry military humour, come on you always loathed my jokes".

She laughed moving to the pile of card board boxes in the middle of the room "oh I'm sure you'll think of something".

While Larne unpacked Sheppard sat in one of the easy chairs and entertained her with adventures he'd had in the Pegasus galaxy.

_In the chest of drawers she placed 5 sets of cream uniform, 3 black BDU's, 2 USAF hoodies, 2 USAF polo shirts, black tank with 'MD' on the front, 3 'Peterson' tops, leather jacket, 3 pairs of yoga pants, 2 jogging bottoms, 1 pair of cycling shorts, 7 dark blue crop tops, 7 dark blue tanks, 3 checked shirts, 2 zip pull overs, baseball cap, black cycling top, 3 long sleeved tops, water proof jacket, 3 white blouses, full blues, 3 pairs of jeans, 1 pair of black leather pants and her supply of towels. Placing her silk night dress under the right pillow on the double bed and her silk night gown on the end of the bed. _

_In the bathroom cabinet she placed her toiletries, cosmetics, and hair accessories. _

_Under the bed she lined up her_ _Asics Gel Cumulus 15 Ladies Running Shoes __,_Hi-tec Penrith Low Waterproof Women's Walking Shoes In Steel, Capezio  
>Freedom II Jazz Shoes, <em>__Capezi Bolt Web Jazz Sneakers__,__ heeled Chelsea boots, black ballet pumps, 3 pairs of combat boots and parade shoes._

_On the desk she placed her laptop, pen pot, several framed pictures (Lorne and her graduating, their sister with her kids and her mother), I Pod docking station and small jewellery box. _

_On the bookshelf she crammed her medical volumes and classic novels finally finishing with placing her easel, portfolio folder, wicker basket of paints and old jam jar stuffed with brushes out on the balcony._

_On top of the chest of drawers she placed her collection of willow tree figurines (my sister my friend, soar, brother and sister, hero, birthday girl, lavender grace, miss you, sisters by heart, free spirit, healing grace, courage, wisdom, siblings two sisters & a brother, thinking of you, good health, just for you)._

Just as she finished unpacking her belongings Chuck's voice came of the radio requesting Sheppard came to the gate room.

"Go we can continue this later" Larne said as he reluctantly glanced between her and the door "duty comes first remember".

"Its statements like that got us into this mess in the first place" he said rising.

"To which mess would you be referring" he shot her a death glare as he reached the door "oh that one well it was your bone headiness and the general's sarcasm that got us into the mess".

John walked out with a stupidly huge grin slapped on his face throwing a "see you later" behind him.

* * *

><p>After watching Sheppard walk out the door Larne headed out to the balcony where she picked up her sketch pad and pencil before beginning to sketch the city.<p>

"Hello is anyone home" a light feminine voice drifted out to her.

"On the balcony I'll be right through" she called back tossing her sketch pad on the table and heading inside.

She found a blonde woman dressed in the same cream uniform now hanging in her closest.

"Hi I'm Jennifer Keller Atlantis' CMO" the young girl said offering her a hand.

"Nice to meet your Keller I'm Charlie Larne the new trauma lead" she said shaking the fellow medic's hand.

"Larne you're not related to major Lorne are you".

"Yes he's my twin brother you know in just over a month working with the SGC you're the first to ask".

"Really wow… how about I give you a tour of the infirmary and then we can grab a coffee".

"Sounds like a plan" Larne said smiling as she moved to pick up the last remaining box.

The pair headed out side by side quickly falling into step as they headed to the transporter at the end of the hall. Once inside the ancient elevator Keller carefully selected the central tower and the level which was completely occupied by the base's medical facilities.

Stepping off the teleporter Keller passed through the first door into a room filled with rows of lockers and wooden benches, two doors either side lead to the male and female changing/shower rooms.

"As you can see this is the medical personal locker room, well I say locker room it's more a rack room, you've been assigned rack two. Through the door on your right is the female changing room with showers the one on the left is the males" Keller said.

Larne moved to her new rack which already had her emergency kit placed in the bottom and emptied the majority of the boxes contents into it. Hanging up 4 pairs of dark blue scrubs, 2 white doctor coats, 2 red jumpsuits and her tac vest. On the shelf she put a towel and her wash bag, hard helmet, life signs scanner. In the base she put a pair of dark blue crocs women's mercy clogs, combat boots.

"It should make mobilising in a trauma situation quicker as I don't have to worry about fumbling with locks".

"I never thought of it like that" Keller replied standing up.

"Neither did I, it's what doctor Lam said about the ones at the SGC" she replied as they made the way back out.

Keller proceeded to show Larne the general infirmary, quarantine/isolation rooms, intensive care, recovery bays, operating theatres, medical stores and rehab gym.

Finally finishing up in room on the same level as the observation rooms which was clearly an office with two desks both facing inwards, ergonomic chairs, whiteboard and a bookshelf crammed with medical reference books. Each desk had a printer, pen pot, mac, desk lamp, filing rack. The one on the right had a several pictures of Keller and her family, a pile of files haphazardly dumped on the corner while the other lacked anything personal.

"And to finish the whirlwind tour our office, you desks the one on the left. I'll give me a shout when your ready" Keller said pointing to the desk while she dropped into her desk.

Larne smiled putting the box down on the chair to finish emptying the contents which consisted of a family picture (containing her, Lorne, their mother, sister and two nephews), picture of her and Lorne at Peterson (Lorne is wearing a his flight suit with his flight helmet under his right arm, Larne is wearing a jumpsuit, her hair askew, covered in dust and mud with a hard helmet complete with head torch under her left arm both a beaming and framed lyrics of universal solider.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why did you specialise in trauma" Keller asked as she and Larne sat down at an empty table on the balcony.

"The variety I never know what I'm walking into next, I like the mental challenge of having to think fast".

"I believe the intention is to have you mobilise alongside any team conducting a search and rescue mission".

"That was my belief too, though I'm happy to offer my services in the general infirmary when not required in the field".

Keller laughed "piece of friendly advice be on high alert whenever Sheppard's team is off world as they're a magnet for trouble".

"It seems the way with flagship teams".

"What's the way with flagship teams" Sheppard asked throwing himself into a spare chair.

"That you attract trouble" Keller told the military commander.

"Well someone's got to keep you on your toes; anyway it seems it's mostly the fault of McKay".

"Of course it is John" Larne said sarcastically "it's not you're could've been Mensa military mind".

Larne didn't hear his reply as her attention was on two people in strange clothes winding there way over.

"You're back" the woman said in a light tone as she slid into the remaining seat while her companion moved to lean against the wall.

"We got back a couple of hours ago, where you been".

"Visiting the main land it was very relaxing been back amongst my people".

"Relaxing because Rodney was in another galaxy" the male added causing everyone to laugh including Larne.

"Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex met our new trauma lead Doctor Charlotte Larne".

The trio all shock hands lightly before falling into light conversation about everything and nothing in particular.

* * *

><p>A WEEK LATER<p>

"Unscheduled off world activation" Amelia called over the PA system from her work station as the gate began to dial.

Elizabeth sighed she only had one mission running and they'd hardly been gone an hour meaning things had likely gone south.

"Doctor Larne" Elizabeth called into her radio before the gate had even finished dialling.

"Gearing up" came the newest recruits reply.

"Receiving IDC...It's Ronan" Amelia informed her leader hand hovering over the button to lower the shield.

"Lower the shield and send the signal" Elizabeth ordered but Amelia for once had beaten her to it.

Moments later Ronan and Teyla stepped through the gate both covered in dust.

"What happened where the rest of the team is" Elizabeth said worried when no more travellers stepped through.

"We were talking with a group of locals while the rest of the team investigated a building that stood out. There was a large explosion and we made the decision to return for back up".

"What we looking at" Larne said dressed in a jumpsuit, tac vest, large medical kit strapped to her back and hard helmet on her head.

"Building explosion" Elizabeth summarised.

Larne nodded turning to the large group assembled behind her consisting of medics, marines and engineers "just as we talked about, assess, triage and send back to Atlantis".

* * *

><p>Stepping through the event horizon Larne took a deep breath to steady herself as she surveyed the carnage in front of her.<p>

"How can anyone survive in such a mess" a marine to her right thought out loud.

"I've pulled people out of worse" she snapped as she pulled out her life signs scanner "right I'll take the three in the far corner".

She carefully picked her way through the rubble flanked by several marines who struggled a little with their equipment.

Sleeping into a small alcove she turned her head torch on evaluating the space she found herself in and noticed a small opening just large enough for her to slip through "Can anyone hear me".

"Charlie is that you" Sheppard's calls back.

"Along with a team of strapping marines yes, whose with you and what's the extent of your injuries" she asked.

"Rodney whose got a cut to his forehead and Lorne whose also has a head injury and what appears to be a broken leg".

Larne couldn't help the rumble of laughter which erupted through her "and yourself".

"He's got a metal rod through his side and a nasty head wound" Lorne spoke up sounding a little breathless.

"It's really not as bad as he makes out honest" came Sheppard's typical response.

"I think I'll be the judge of that" she said turning the marines hovering behind her "I'm going to clamber in there through the small opening and make a correct assessment of their injuries. While I'm doing that I want you lads to carefully begin removing the rubble".

"Yes mam" they chorused trained to follow orders.

Larne carefully dropped her medical pack through the hall before following feet first, picking up the rucksack she made her way over to McKay.

"Can you tell me your full name and date of birth" she asked adjusting her head torch so it shone on the ceiling.

"Oh please what's that going to prove" he sneered.

"Humour me" she said in her ice cold medical tone.

"Fine. Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay PHD, April 18th 1968".

"See that wasn't that easy now without moving your head follow my torch" she said producing a small pen torch from her breast pocket moving it up, down left and right. Nodding Larne turned to her kit and producing a green triage card on a string "hang this round your neck" she said handing it to McKay.

"Hey I'm not fine I could have a concussion" he whined.

Taking a deep breath Larne slapped on a fake smile and turned back to him "green identifies you as walking wounded".

"Oh" he muttered.

"Alright Major you sounded a little breathless early so your next" she said moving to kneel asking the same questions she asked McKay.

Satisfied she pulled out her medical scan she slowly passed it over his chest and leg before pausing to assess the damage.

"So what's the prognosis doc am I going to live" Lorne joked before a coughing fit caused him to groan in pain.

"Not the time or the place" she reprimanded "you've got a Pneumothorax which is what's causing your chest pain and trouble breathing along with displaced fracture". She pulled out an inflatable splint from her kit along with a red triage tag.

"You want me to hang that round my neck" he asked nodding at the card.

"Yes thank you" she said handing the card while she began immobilising his leg that done she turned her gaze to Sheppard.

"Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, June 14 1970" he said noticing the gaze.

"Yes colonel I'm well aware you know the drill in these sort of circumstances she said running her scanner over him.

"What's that supposed to mean" he pretended to sound hurt.

"That your the most regular guest to the infirmary" she said with a hint of a smile "your lucky this time the rods narrowly missed your vital organs".


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later.

John had been biding his time all morning waiting for Keller to go for her lunch so he could log onto the computer McKay had smuggled in for him under duress.

Finally just after Twelve the blonde doctor rose from her work station "I'm going to get some lunch you want me get you anything" she asked Charlie who was sat opposite her.

"I brought one of Chef's grab bags with me but some coffee wouldn't go amiss" Charlie responded with a smile.

"Ok I'll see you in an hour" with that she turned and walked out.

As soon as the door closed behind the formidable young woman John pulled out the laptop he'd been hiding under his pillow.

"Hi David I'm sorry I haven't dropped you a line in a while things have been kinda hectic round here at the moment and I've done a lot of travelling. We've got this new trauma doctor who started a couple of weeks ago and she really knows her stuff. She's also superhot and single but totally off limits as she's also an air force major and twin sister of one of my men which is kind of creepy" he told the computer.

"Colonel" Charlie's sharp 'you're so dead' voice called.

Jumping a little sheepishly John glances over to see her stood arms crossed a few steps away from his bed. "Doctor" he replies in his 'I know I'm in trouble but can you blame me' tone.

"What the hell do you think you're up to John".

"Recording a message to my brother he worries when I don't get in touch" he didn't add that tomorrow was the weekly check in with Earth because he knew the video was still recording.

"Oh does he now" she said sounding sarcastic as ever. "How did you even get that infernal thing past Keller, stupid question you had McKay smuggle it in didn't you".

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about Charlotte".

Charlie couldn't help the crooked smile that light up her face "so you want to play that old game. When I come back in ten minutes that thing better be shut down. Seeing as you've been behaving yourself so well these past couple of days Keller was talking about releasing you to your quarters".

"Roger that mam" he responded with a mock salute.

"Very funny, ten minutes" she shooting him a death glare and holding up both her hands as she backed away making sure she drew the curtain so the colonel's bed wasn't visible from the door.

Back at her desk she logged on her own laptop as she too had a sibling that would be worry if she didn't check in. Her video message lasted about five minutes and in it Charlie talked about how everyone had welcomed her so well, how she'd been integrated into the medical team, about Lorne being a major and the military second in command and John being the military, how things were nearly back to normal between them and how much she'd missed their banter. She also made a promise to that she'd make sure Lorne paid them a visit next time he had time off.

Shortly after she'd ended the recording her watch beeped alerting her that the ten minutes he's given John were up.

Pushing the office chair back she retraced her steps "so you can be a model patient when you want to be" she teased reaching over to pick up the forbidden device from the hospital table.

"When it's the difference between finally getting out of here or spending another couple of days under the control of the Napoleonic power monger than yes I can be".

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips as she pulled the curtain back "you know you sound just like general O'Neill".

"What is it about flagship SG teams and the infirmary do you have a unspoken quota to fill or something" Lorne cut in from where he laid on the bed next to John.

"I certainly hope not, Natalie would you mind taking this to my office" she said handing the laptop to a nearby nurse.

"Off course would you like me to leave it on your desk" the five foot brunette asked.

"On the desk will be fine" Charlie replied as Keller sauntered back in carrying a steaming cup of coffee in either hand.

"How's Houdini been" she asked passing one of the mugs to her fellow doctor.

"Good as gold" quickly shooting her brother that said contradict me at your peril.

"Ok then colonel, I guess I think it's time we release you to your quarters" Keller said with a stern look as she began disengaging him from the various machines he was hooked up to.

Charlie moved to lean on the railings of her brother's bed "I want you to spend your recovery with Emily, it'll do you some good to have some R&R without the risk of attack".

"There's no way I can talk you out of this is there" he asked shifting slightly.

"Let's see...NO" she said suddenly feeling rather hot and lethargic something she normally got before throwing up.

Evan couldn't help notice the colour drain from his sister face as it lolled slightly and the small beads of perspiration along her hair line. He recognised the signs all to well and quickly grabbed the sick bowl of the cabinet beside his bed thrusting under sister just in time.

She wretched bringing up the lunch she'd just eaten and naturally drawing the attention of Keller.

"Is everything alright doctor" she said suddenly appearing at her side and gently moving her so she was sitting in the hard plastic chair between the beds.

"Doesn't feel like food poisoning or flu" she said passing a the sick bowl to Natalie who'd just returned form her errand.

Her medical training kicked in and she began reviewing the last couple of weeks she'd been feeling nauseated, tired, she'd been craving coffee something she didn't normally drink, her breasts had felt a little tingly, a metallic taste in her mouth. Not to mention her usually regular as clock work period was a week late.

"Jennifer I think I might need a wand".

"Pardon" the general medical lead asked thinking her colleague was delusional.

"You know a wand" she said flicking her eyes between Evan and John who was still hovering nearby.

"Oh a wand yes off course and I think you ought to take the rest of the day off" disappearing Keller returned a few moments later with a plain white box she handed to Charlie.

A little while later safely locked in her room Charlie sat on the edge of her bath gripping the white stick in her hand waiting for the result which would likely confirm her suspicions.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours later Charlie found herself outside John's room having gone to see Keller to have a blood test to confirm the result. She closed her eyes and drew in several deep breaths trying to sum up the courage to activate the chimes well aware Atlantis had probably already tipped him off.

Finally she reached out her hand trembling a little as she swiped it in front of the chimes as she let out the shuddering breath.

The door opened to reveal John bare foot in jogging bottoms and a USAF tee his hair rather dishevelled.

"John can I talk to you" she asked shifting her weight from one to the other her hand clutching the stick in her pocket.

"Sure come on in" he said gesturing past him.

She passed him crossing to sit on one of the chairs "you mind locking the door it's kind of important" she said removing her radio and placing it on the table.

"Oh" he said swiping his hand over the lock before coming to sit opposite her.

"I know your not the world's best at expressing your feelings but I need to know how you feel about that first night on Daedalus".

John didn't need to think about the answer "it was one of the best nights of my life why" he replied deadly serious for once.

Charlie chewed her lip as she pulled out the test placing it on the table "well Kirk one of your swimmers made it to first place".

It took a minute of looking between her and the test for him to truly comprehend the words "you mean to say...".

"Yes John you're going to be a father. Once you've gotten over the shock we need to tell think of a creative way to tell everyone".

"You don't have any paint that wouldn't harm you or the baby if we painted on you do you" he asked his crooked grin appearing.

"Yeah I think I think some of nephew's body paint got mixed up with my supplies when I visited Emily last month why".

"I thinking we could paint a message on your stomach take a picture and email it to everyone".

"I knew that could've been Mensa brain would come up with something, I'll be back in a minute" she said kissing him on the forehead as she rose.

A couple of minutes later she returned "Ironic or what I've got two tubes one blue and one pink" she waved the tubes around.

"Perfect" John called from where was routing around in a drawer for his camera cable finally finding the illusive thing.

Suppressing a giggle Charlie unzipped and slipped off her jacket laying it over the back of the chair she pulled her top up.

Tossing the cable onto the desk next to his laptop John sauntered over to Charlie who handed him the tubes.

He then proceeded to paint 'baby Sheppard on board' in alternating blue and pink letters across her stomach "what do you think".

Turning to the full length mirror that was propped haphazardly in the corner of the room Charlie admired his handy work "brilliant".

Handing her the positive pregnancy test John grabbed the camera that had barely seen the light of day in the past five or so years and took the picture making sure he got her entire body in.

"Give me a minute to get cleaned up and I'll come help you write the email" she beamed as heading to his bathroom.

Before he knew it she was back as he his side as he downloaded the announcement photo to the computer.

"You were always better at words and feelings than me maybe you ought to do this next part" he said holding the chair out for her.

"My pleasure" she sat down bringing up his email which he'd stupidly left logged on.

In the subject line she wrote 'IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT' in the main text section 'Dear everyone you've got nine months to prepare for a new arrival on Atlantis, best regards lieutenant colonel John Sheppard and Doctor Charlotte Larne' and then added the picture before sending it to the entire expedition with high priority.

"There's one last thing I need to do" she asked turning to look at John "record a message to my sister Emily".

Setting up the web cam they both settled in front of it as Charlie hit record "Hi guys I know what you're thinking to video messages from me in a so short a space of time can't be good. It's just I thought you'd prefer to hear this from the horse's mouth so too speak rather than through Evan. Me and John are expecting the sound of tiny air force feet in nine months" she said holding up the test.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth sat in her office reading through the pile mission reports that had steadily been growing on her desk having

emptied her in-box of Mckay's never ending barrage of emails.

A ping alerted the leader of the Atlantis expedition to an email arriving in her inbox and she couldn't help wondering what the head of science wanted this time.

To say she was pleasantly surprised to see that the email was in fact from her second in command is a gross understatement. She couldn't remember the last time she'd received an email from John that wasn't a reply to one she'd sent.

Clicking to open it a light smile tipped up the corners of her mouth she couldn't think of a better pair than the easygoing military commander and the tough no nonsense trauma lead.

A knock at the door roused her attention and she looked up to see the woman in question leant against her door.

"Congratulations doctor, very creative announcement".

"Thank you Elizabeth it was John's idea" she said moving to take the seat on Elizabeth's left.

"One second" sparing a quick glance to see who the on duty gate technician was Elizabeth tapped her radio "Amelia could you broadcast a base wide request that people check their emails".

"Roger that mam" Amelia said responded as she leant over to press a button. "Base wide request from Doctor could everyone check their emails, that's base wide request for everyone to check their emails" the sergeants voice carried over the PA system.

"Thank you Amelia...What can I do for you Charlotte." she asked setting aside the illuminating report she'd been reading.

"When I arrived at the SGC a few months back I took the liberty of reading through the expedition's medical reports. It quickly became evident that SGA1 is as much of a trouble magnet as SG1".

"Yes there appears to be a unspoken rule concerning flagship SG teams and trouble" she fondly recalled her brief stint at the SGC.

"I had every intention on arriving in Atlantis to teach the team some trauma first aid after updating the rescue teams and engineers. Cutting to the chase I'm asking for permission to take a jumper to the main land with John's team for a couple of hours".

"I suppose your going to teach them how to get creative with the equipment they normally take in on expeditions".

"Exactly the only difference is I'll be taking out one of the man over board dolls because I don't think you'd sanction me throwing McKay down a mountain".

"No defiantly not. I'll have them meet you in the jumper bay in an hour" she said not admitting that sometimes she would like nothing more than to push the good scientist of a high cliff.

"Thanks" Charlie replied with a curt nod as she rose from the chair and left to get ready.

Sparing a quick glance to see who the on duty gate technician was Elizabeth tapped her radio "Amelia would you have Colonel Sheppard's report to my office please".

"Roger that" Amelia once again leant over to hit the button to the PA system "Colonel Sheppard's team to report to Doctor Weir's office, Colonel Sheppard's team to report to Doctor Weir's office".

Five minutes later the dynamic foursome were assembled in their usual positions in their leader's office clearly all buzzing from the news that was by now all over the city.

"Although neither John nor Rodney are yet cleared to go back to active duty, Doctor Larne's cleared you for a trip to the mainland".

"Why what she got planned" Rodney asked ever suspicious of the voodoo priestess and their so called science.

"She's going to teach you some basic trauma first aid, you're to meet her in the jumper bay in an hour geared up as if your going on a regular mission".

"An hour got it" John said pus out his chair and turning to leave Rodney was at his side in a flash.

* * *

><p>An hour later<p>

"You sure you want to do this now Charlotte"

"I always planned to teach the fantastic four basic first aid, the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't change that fact. If anything it makes it more urgent Jennifer I need to know that I've done everything I can to keep him safe".

"Changing the subject slightly you wouldn't know if your brother happens to be dating anyone" the young doctor asked a little sheepishly as the pair waited outside Jumper one.

"No" Charlie couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips "trust me the feelings mutual you just need to make the first move".

"Then I will as soon as he gets back, looks like you dutiful students are here so I'd better bid a hasty retreat".

"You still on for diner with the girls" Charlotte called after the retreating figure.

"Off course I'll see you later" Keller called over her shoulder. "Have fun guys" she said to the team as she passed them at the door.

"Where's you big bag of torture devices" Rodney asked throwing a glance round the back of the jumper.

"In my locker, bringing it kind of defeats the point as you won't have my medical kit on regular missions".

"What's the doll for" Ronan asked noticing the creepy dummy that was thrown on one of the benches.

"Practise" Charlotte said throwing John a rueful smile.

"Practise?" Ronan responded not quite grasping the answer.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm certainly not playing the casualty that's fallen down a cliff" John said.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of hours Charlotte taught the team how to treat a range of injuries most notably broken ribs, stabgun shots, concussion and broken limbs and to correctly immobilize someone.

Rodney grumbled about everything and only quietened down when Charlie finally snapped on their way back to the jumper.

"If you don't give it a rest I'll have you declared as medically unfit for the field or even better reassigned to Area 51".

"You don't have it in you" he retaliated.

Charlie whirled around and skewered him with her death glare "try me".

The entire team was under no illusions that should they cross the doctor-major there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for a wonderful meal Elizabeth" Keller said helping the leader clear the table.<p>

The salutations were echoed by the other 'girls' although killer arse women would be a better term.

"It's been awhile since we could all have some down time together" Elizabeth said looking the women all in their own clothes.

"We could make it a thing that we all meet up once a week to let our hair down and have a chat" Amelia suggested.

"I agree it would be a good way to alleviate stress" Heightmeyer interjected always pushing for the expedition to take time off.

"Sounds like Saturday's is going to be the Senior female's night in" Charlotte said noticing that the gathered group were all seniors in their field.

"So Amelia how's things going with Chuck" Anne asked nudging the sergeant who sat next to her.

"It's kind of difficult to get time off as we're both senior gate technicians and tend to work opposite shifts".

"You think you have it hard think, at least your boyfriend's not got a history of ending up in trouble that lands him in the infirmary" Keller replied glancing over at her fellow medic.

"Speaking of trouble how did your little teaching session go this morning" Elizabeth asked leaning forwards.

"Brilliantly all things considering, although McKay did try my patience a little bit. It got to the point where I told him that I'd have him removed from active duty if he didn't shut up".

"How'd he take that" Cadmen asked wondering how the pain in most of the expeditions side had responded.

"Told me he didn't think I had it in me" she said with a slight laugh "I don't think he'll be giving me the run around any time soon".

"I believe you can include Colonel Sheppard and Ronan in that assumption. You firmly asserted your dominance when it comes to medical situations that I don't think they'll argue with you" Teyla said remembering the murderous look.

"You sure you're not a trained marine pretending to be a medic" Teldy asked with a slight smile.

"No I assure you I'm just an ordinary air force Major with a medical degree in trauma" she said leaning back in her seat.

"You're a major" she asked intrigued.

"Complete with pilot wings".


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Charlie bolted awake tangled in her sheets breathing rapidly she could feel her heart hammering in her chest taking a minute to recover from her restless night.

The young medic's sleep had been interrupted by a terrifying nightmare in which her waters broke at the same moment the city shook with an explosion. An explosion that took place in Rodney's lab, John died from injuries sustained in the explosion at the exact moment their daughter was born.

This wasn't the first time her waking worries had spilled into her dreams but it they'd never been this bad before but then she'd never been pregnant before.

Untangling herself from the sheets Charlie padded over to her chest of drawers where she turned on her Ipod setting it to repeat a native American pan pipe track before grabbing a tall purple pillar candle.

Leaving the lights low she set the candle on the floor in the middle of the room lighting it with a match Charlie sat down crossed legged behind it. Closing her eyes she concentrated on breathing and the soothing sound of the music filling the room.

A sense of calm that'd been hovering unnoticed in the background ever since she'd arrived in the city settle over her.

'I can assure you that I will not let that happen' a musical voice thrilled in the back of her mind.

'Atlantis' she asked recalling John telling her about his connection with Atlantis and how she often communicated with him.

'Yes Charlotte'.

'How is this possible. I mean I know that you communicate with John using his super gene and all but this me we're talking about, I don't even think I make it onto the top 10 in the chair aptitude ranks' she rambled channelling McKay for a moment.

Atlantis artificial consciousness as she is couldn't help a small bubble of laughter at the doctor's nervous ramblings. 'I can link with anyone with what you call the ATA gene, they just don't notice my presence'.

'I find that hard to believe you're rather difficult to ignore' Charlie countered feeling like this unconscious was an old friend.

'You say that but you have been here over a week, I need a clear mind to make first contact'.

'And there in lies your and Dr Heightmeyer's problem we just don't switch off'.

* * *

><p>"Morning doctor you off duty today" Chuck asked noticing the jeans, trainers and MD top that Charlie stood at the breakfast buffet in.<p>

"Sort of I'm working the night shift, so I figured I might as well tackle my performance evaluations" she replied grabing an apple juice

"I remember last year Doctor McKay asked Doctor Weir if he could get someone else to do his".

"I better she wasn't impressed" she guessed as they walk over to a spare table.

"She wasn't. He then countered with the fact he doesn't know who anyone is or care and if she wanted he could take her down the hall to the labs and just point at the people who annoy him more than the rest".

"I can believe it" she replied trying and failing to smother a giggle.

"Colonel Sheppard then walks in with his, it only turned out that he'd given everyone excellent and above average's".

"Doesn't surprise me, John never was a fan of paperwork his in-box was always exploding with over due reports. And what would surprise me even less is Rodney asking her if he could do the same".

"That he did, Doctor Weir told them she realised it wasn't the most glamorous part of their job, but they're in leadership positions and unfortunately, that comes with administrative responsibilities".

"Then John tried to convince her that his military are all excellent and above average's" she predicted with a smile.

"Exactly he even went as far as to ask her whether she wanted him to lie" he said recalling the heated discussion.

"That man never changes".

"I'm sorry mam but I better be going I'm on duty in ten minutes" he said rising.

"I understand I'll see you later" she said before turning back to finish the last remnants of her porridge before also rising.

Grabbing a coffee for Keller on the way out Charlie headed to their shared office where she found the doctor already hard at work.

"Morning Keller I brought you some coffee" she said carefully placing the paper mug on a spare part of desk.

"Thanks, I've been at it an hour already and I don't seem to have made the slightest dent".

"Oh deep joy" the trauma surgeon groaned sinking into her chair.

Settling in she began completing the 'search and rescue' department performance evaluations having already reviewed the emergency protocols in her first couple of days. She ranked her staff on quality of work, productivity, independence, reliability, job knowledge, interpersonal relationships, co-operation, commitment, initiative, creativity, adherence to policy, dependability, time keeping. Then the best bit recommendations.

An hour later Keller's head snaps up at the sound of Charlie pushing her chair back "is something wrong".

"Just hit a wall with some of these evaluations, honestly how the hell can I be expected to review people I've known for a week".

Keller could sympathise she was struggling and she'd been in Atlantis years "take a break, go do something competently unrelated and you'll be surprised what comes to you".

"Make sure you take a break at some point Jennifer this is how military CMO's go stir crazy" she said reaching the door.

"I will".

Charlie walked through the corridors of the ancient sentient city without really having a destination in mind but soon found herself stood looking at the doors to the shooting range.

Impulsively she reached out and waved her hand over the door control stepping inside she heard the unmistakable sound of John attempting to talk someone by the sounds of it non-military a safety talk.

"Colonel this certainly doesn't look rest to me" she said rounding the corner to find him stood by a table with a pair of scientists.

"Teaching two of McKay's minions how to handle their weapons safely is hardly strenuous" he replied.

"So how's it going" she thought better than to start an argument with him.

"It's not, considering neither of them have yet learnt the difference between the safety and magazine release".

"If doctor Jackson can master it I'm sure these two can".

Any retort was cut of by Chuck's voice coming over the PA system "Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Larne please report to the infirmary".

"On our way Chuck" Charlie responded tapping her ear piece.

"Ah Major Teldy could you do me a favour and take over trying to instil some weapons safety into these walking degree's".

"Yes sir" the marine replied sounding far from happy.

The pair hurried to the nearest transporter their minds racing with the possible reasons why they'd both be summoned.

* * *

><p>"I will" Keller felt bad lying to Charlie but then technically she wasn't after all she'd have to take a toilet break at some point.<p>

The sound of the door chimes being incessantly activated interrupted her inner musings forcing her to get up and open the door.

"Janet this is a nice surprise" Keller was a little shocked to see the SGC CMO stood outside her office.

"I can imagine, Daniel brought back some device McKay left for him and I decided to tag along".

"Where is Doctor Jackson" Keller asked looking around for the accident prone archaeologist.

"Properly bickering with his girlfriend somewhere, speaking of which he thought you'd find his device interesting".

"Ok then let's go see" she said pushing her chair back and showing Janet to the infirmary.

The two doctor's found Daniel helping McKay interface a small box device to the ancient scanner while Vala sat on a nearby trolley swinging her legs like a bored child.

"Would someone care to explain what you're doing to my scanner".

"According to my translations this device is a sort of ancient obstetric ultrasound machine" Daniel said glancing up.

"Oh really do continue" Keller said glaring daggers at Vala who quickly got the message and jumped off the trolley.

"You place a sample of a pregnant women's blood in this slot and a sample of her blood pre-pregnancy and it extracts the unborn child's DNA and uses the ancient scanner to project an image of what the child will look like".

"So it projects an image of what a unborn child will look like based on the difference between the maternal DNA before and after conception".

"Put simply yes" Daniel replied.

"Then I think I've got the perfect candidates" Keller turned slightly tapping her ear piece "Chuck could you have Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Larne report to the infirmary please".

"Roger that Doctor".


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going on and where do you need me" Charlie panted skidding to a halt after a her rush to get the infirmary.

"Easy tiger" Keller laughed seeing her burst in ready for action "apparently this device McKay had Doctor Jackson translates uses a pregnant women's DNA before and after conception to project an image of the child through the scanner".

"Oh great so you want to use me as a guinea pig on a piece of device that doctor disaster has been messing around with".

John couldn't help the laugh that rose in his throat "adept description".

"Really you think so" she said giggling "I suppose but if anything goes wrong I will make your life living hell Rodney".

"We've already got the necessary samples of your blood on file" Keller said smothering the laugh rising in her throat.

"Ok well the soon we get this done the sooner John can move his crap into my room" Charlie said regaining her composure.

"Seriously...hang on why do I have to move into your room why can't you move into mine" he whined.

"Mines larger with a balcony and a double bed" she challenged crossing her arms "you really think you've got room for all my art supplies plus baby gear" she added as a finishing blow.

"You've obviously been thinking about this a lot" he countered "but fine as soon as we're finished here".

"We're ready" Keller called having spent the time the pair had been talking setting up the necessary blood samples.

Several minutes later the scanner whirred to life projecting the image of a two year old boy with short shaggy black hair, John's nose and Charlie eyes.

Tears welled up in both parents eyes, faces light up with huge smiles as they stood wrapped in each others arms.

"Looks like as far as this device is concerned you're son's going to be healthy" Keller said observing the read outs.

Charlie looked between the child and the young archaeologist before turning to whisper in John's ear "I'd like to name our son Daniel after the young man who figured out the Stargate and found Atlantis".

"I'd like that to but you better make sure it's ok with the shrinking violet" John whispered back kissing her forehead.

"Doctor Jackson how do you feel about us naming our son after you".

The leading expert on the ancients jumped a little startled before recovering his composure "I'd be honoured".

"You don't know how much this means to us Jackson".

"You mind if I spend some time catching up with Janet, we could always met up for lunch" Charlie asked.

"Off course not have a good time".

* * *

><p>"I saw Evan briefly a couple of days ago, he seemed a little distracted" Janet said as the pair stepped out onto one of the balconies.<p>

"I'm not surprised he'd just found out his twin sisters pregnant with his CO's baby".

"You don't hang around your known him what a month" she asked nearly choking on her Evian water.

"We dated for god about five years before he left to take the posting here, we kind of picked up where we left off" Charlie smiled.

"You seem more at ease here" Janet observed having noticed how much softer her old friend seemed.

"I certainly feel it, John and Elizabeth's style of command really complements my personality and Keller treats me as a joint leader".

"I'm glad everything working out for you, everyone back home sends their love".

"You can tell them the feelings mutual, how is everyone".

"Great. Daniels recovered brilliantly as you can see, him and Vala seem closer than ever and actually seem to be managing to live together in harmony. Jack and Sam are adjusting to life as new parents while Jacob and Martin make sure that their get as little sleep as possible. Caroline and Cam are in Hawaii on their honeymoon after their beautiful church ceremony last week. Cassie's just started the final leg of her studies and should be graduating later this year. If everything goes to plan me and Albert are hoping to take meet her up at the lodge with Katherine".

"I really glad to hear that everyone's doing well, how's the moon base coming along".

"Leaps and bounds, Major's Jennifer and Kevin Elliot are still up their checking on the final preparations for the launch next month".

"I better Sam's pissed that she not up there, after all it's her brain child".

"A little but as she says she may have come up with the original idea but it's as much Jennifers child as hers".

* * *

><p>The SGC trio had gated back to Earth after evening meal having spent a brilliant lazy afternoon with John, Charlie, Teyla and Torren (who'd returned from a week on new Athos) on the mainland.<p>

"Medical emergency in the gate room, medical emergency in the gate room" the duty technician's voice bellowed.

"On our way" she replied grabbing her Thinklabs ds32a+ stethoscope and rushing out of the infirmary knowing that the team wouldn't be far behind. Sprinting down the deserted corridors every footstep echoed of the silent walls as the majority of the base were tucked up safely in their beds fast asleep.

Reaching the gate room in record time Charlie immediately bounded up the central stairs at the top of which the duty technician was kneeling beside an Australian marine captain who was curled in the foetal position.

"Alright sergeant I'll take over from here" she said tapping the young woman on the shoulder "do you know his name".

"Yes it's Kelly, Chris Kelly" she said stepping back to allow Charlie to take her place but hovered painfully close behind.

"Hi Chris I'm Charlie now what seems to be the problem" she asked her fingers moving to his wrist to take a pulse.

"Hi Charlie...I've had this pain... in my abdomen... for a while...but it...just kind...of exploded" he groaned sounding a little breathless.

"Where did the pain start and is it still their now" she asked moving to feel his sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

"Urm...It started...here" he said pointing to the middle of his abdomen "and now...it's over here" he said indicating his right side.

"Have you had any of the following loss of appetite, nausea, sickness, diarrhoea" she said feeling his stomach which was swollen.

"All of the above".

Charlie was relieved to see the arrival of the team "we need to get him under the scanner asap I think we're looking at appendicitis".

* * *

><p>"Jesus" the scan confirmed her fears "someone get the theatre ready" she yelled as she rushed of to scrub.<p>

"What we looking at" Natalie a trauma nurse who always seemed to be on shift with Charlie asked as she scrubbed next to her.

"A ruptured appendix which could have been avoided had he got checked out when the pain first manifested itself".

"The military get shot and it's just a scratch while a scientist gets a paper clip and their going to die" the young nurse observed.

"Tell me about" the equally young doctor replied with a flicker of a smile.

Two hours later Charlie can't help throwing glances at the doors into the main infirmary the night team settled Chris into recovery.

"Go I'll give you a shout if we need you" Natalie said with a flicker of a smile guessing the reason.

"You don't fancy going instead" Charlie asked the feisty five foot slender built nurse with chin length copper hair and green eyes.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of the honour" she called from where she was attaching heart monitors.

Pivoting Charlie made her way to the corridor outside where what Charlie presumed was his girlfriend was likely waiting anxiously.

"How is he" the duty technician said pouncing on the exhausted medic as soon as the door opened.

"He's fine, you can go and see him just be warned he probably won't make a lot of sense as he's on some heavy pain medication".

"Oh thank you thank you" she said throwing her arms around Charlie before rushing into the infirmary.

"You didn't tell her everything" John called from where he sat on the hard plastic chairs.

Charlie sat next to him with a heavy sigh "you seriously want me to tell that poor girl that her boyfriend suffered a ruptured appendix because he was too damn stubborn to seek medical attention".

"No" John said pulling her into a hug "how long till you can knock off".

"Huh not till zero seven hundred hours at the changing of the shift, but you know that already don't you".


	10. Chapter 10

3 MONTHS LATER…"And on this one I just need you to sign here and here then you're done" Charlie said handing the last of her small pile of forms to Elizabeth indicating several empty boxes from where she stood at the diplomats side.

"What I'm signing for again" Elizabeth asked having lost track of the forms departmental heads had been thrusting at her all morning.

"Requisition orders for items I'm going to need for when Daniel comes" she said placing them in a portrait A4 popper wallet before.

"Forgive me doctor but do you have an aversion to computers, I mean it says in your file you've got an IT degree".

Charlie laughed as she dropped into a chair "hence my mistrust in only having electronic documents especially with McKay around".

Elizabeth nodded in a sad pathetic way she actually looked forward to the arrival of her trauma consultant's paperwork as it gave a break from staring at computers. "I haven't had a chance to catch up with you for a while, how have you been".

"Busy like everyone else" she laughed "seriously though things have improved a lot recently, I'm feeling less tired and thank god the nausea's gone. But it's been a real help having Natalie especially since you've promoted to her lead trauma nurse".

"I'm glad to hear it" Elizabeth couldn't help noticing that Natalie had been swapping shifts so that she always worked with Charlie.

The sound of the gate beginning to engage had them both shooting to their feet there was only one team was off world at the moment and they'd hardly been gone half an hour.

John's team had left about fifteen minutes earlier for their regular check in with the advanced race that inhabited PK2-981 and who had been trading partners with Atlantis for several years

"I'm starting to think Evan was right about the flagship teams having a quota to fill" Charlie couldn't help thinking aloud as she followed Elizabeth across to the command centre.

"Do we have an IDC Amelia" Elizabeth asked.

Amelia glanced at the computer "receiving IDC now…it's Colonel Sheppard" she reported as it gave a happy beep.

"Lower the shield and give him the green light" Elizabeth shot as she moved to the balcony overlooking the gate room.

Moments later the event horizon John stepped through and Charlie who was hovering behind Elizabeth let out a breath she hadn't realised she's been holding.

"Colonel where's the rest of your team" Elizabeth asked growing concerned when the gate shut down behind him.

"Still on PK whatever, there was an earthquake shortly after we arrived and the place is an absolute mess, our guys are unharmed but I can't say the same about the locals".

"Amelia get me city wide" Elizabeth said tapping her ear piece when the sergeant gave her a nod "May I have your attention please? We have just received intelligence that PK2-981 has suffered an earthquake a short time ago. I am activating protocol Beta five please sees to it that you act accordingly".

Throughout the city expedition members launched into work – domestics began collecting spare blankets and setting up camp beds in the mess hall, the chefs laid out bottled water and snacks on the mess hall balcony, medics began preparing emergency kits, off world teams geared up while the relevant departmental heads gathered in the briefing room.

"John what are we looking at" Charlie asked taking command as outlined in the beta five protocol.

"The Tetras may be advanced but they don't have the expertise or equipment to deal with a disaster on this scale".

"Roger that. Elizabeth with your approval I'd like to evacuate survivors off the planet until we can get the structural engineers in to assess the damage" she said turning to the diplomat.

"I don't see why not, we've hosted tetra delegations here before without trouble" she responded.

Nodding she turned to the ship commanders stood in the doorway "how soon can Daedalus and Apollo be in beaming range".

"Pushing engines to max about..." colonel Ellis began glancing at Colonel Caldwell who had the slower ship.

"About fifteen minutes" he said as they both meet Charlie's sharp gaze.

"In which case those with white tags can go straight to the mess hall, green to the Atlantis infirmary, orange can be beamed aboard the Daedalus and any reds beamed aboard the Apollo as it'd be quicker than transporting back to Atlantis and more sterile than the planet. The first priority is to establish a command centre and somewhere to store the black tags".

"I'll speak with Lionise about it" Elizabeth offered.

"Thanks, I want the first wave mustered in the gate room ready to mobilise in five, dismissed" she concluded.

Everyone hurried out to find somewhere quiet to relay the information to their personal while Charlie ran off to gear up.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the first wave consisting of Charlie, Natalie, John, Elizabeth, and a bunch of scientists who were to work in the control centre emerged through the gate. Along with Evans team who carried the large pop up tent, folding tables and chairs that would soon become the command centre.<p>

"Hey big guy do you know we can find a suitable place to set up the command tent" Charlie said in way of greeting to Ronan.

"Over here" he said pointing to a large square that had once held the town's dances.

"Where's Teyla" John asked as McKay blundered into the command tent alone.

"Probably still by that irritating fountain with that annoying man Lionise" he muttered throwing himself in front of a chair.

"Where is this fountain" Charlie asked but received no response from the physicist who was already absorbed in a computer.

"I'll take you" John said giving McKay an ice glare barely suppressing the urge to slap him as he pivoted and left with Charlie.

A short walk brought them into view of the fountain which seemed to be bubbling in time to music in front of which Teyla stood with a five foot ten man with bronzed skin and short curly black hair dressed in leather pants and woollen shirt.

"The cavalries arrived" John called in his wry sense of humour to get their attention which worked.

Charlie rolled her eyes "the first wave at least the others shouldn't be much longer" she corrected.

"Lionise this is Doctor Charlie Larne our trauma specialist" Teyla said introducing the pair.

"Doctor I'm told that you are in charge" Lionise said.

"That's what they tell me" she said with a smile "now if it's alright with you I want to evacuate everyone from the planet".

His eyes went round "and where would we go" he stuttered.

"Atlantis! Those who are uninjured or have non-life threatening injuries will go via the gate while those with severe injuries will be beamed up to our ships and transported back that way. By evacuating everyone we can reduce the threat of further injuries courtesy of aftershocks or unstable buildings. Once everyone's safe we'll send in structural engineers to brace the buildings so you can retrieve personal belongings and begin rebuilding but that's not my department".

"We asked Atlantis for their help and that is what we are getting" he said almost to himself.

'Doctor Larne the second wave has arrived and the ships are in position' Chuck's voice crackled in her air.

"Roger that Chuck have them standby I'm on my way" she responded as she turned to leave the others trailing close behind.

Weaving through the assembled rescuers Charlie slipped into the command tent "how's it going in here".

"We should be green any minute" McKay said finishing up the last line of codes moments before turning to look expectantly at two screens behind. They soon burst to life one showing the location of the rescuers, the other showing the locals "we're green".

"Roger that McKay" she said returning to the entrance to the tent to address the awaiting team. Stepping up onto the CPR stool that Evan had thoughtfully placed at the front Charlie tapped her ear piece "You all should have been briefed by your departmental heads before departing Atlantis so I'll keep this short. CPR must be performed until a senior medic has declared that the patient's injuries are not compatible with life. Our aim is to get every man; woman and child back to Atlantis alive. Finally I do not want to see any of you wandering around alone stick with your partner like glue, any questions don't be afraid to ask".


End file.
